


Shinigami Holiday Party

by Southern_Breeze



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas Party, Gen, Office Party, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Southern_Breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, William had to go to one 'party' he would have preferred to avoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinigami Holiday Party

William sat quietly at his desk; the only sounds filling his office was the scratching of his pen across the paper and the endless ticking of the clock. His two-toned eyes carefully scanned each page as he searched for any mistake an error, and he would sigh softly when one was spotted. It would have been easy for him to simply overlook something and to pass it along like so many below him. It would become someone else’s problem, but that simply wasn’t his work ethic. Even if it did add to his workload, he wanted to make sure that everything was done correctly. Time passed in its eternally circular way as he worked.

Finally, William paused as he glanced at his watch. It was time. Carefully, he laid the document aside as he returned the pen to its drawer and made sure nothing was out of place. Seeing that his desk was in order, he stood and straightened his jacket before walking to the door with a measured stride.

Upon opening the door, he instinctually reached up and removed the mistletoe from the doorframe before stepping through, and he didn’t have to turn to know there was a look of disappointment on Grell’s face at the moment. Dispatch looked so very peculiar to him. The bland, institutionally white walls were covered by red ribbons and garland that seemed garish and out of place. A few tiny Christmas trees adorned some of the desks, and twinkled under the harsh, fluorescent glow of the overhead lights. There was a certain lightness to the atmosphere, and he could almost have sworn the typewriters were clacking in tune to holiday carols. He adjusted his glasses as he couldn’t help but briefly think of the irony of the situation.

“Hey, Mr. Spears!” the overly cheerful voice of Ronald Knox called, “Are you getting ready to go to the party?”

William turned and looked at the younger reaper, wincing slightly at the red hat trimmed in white faux fur placed jauntily upon his head. “It is not a party, Knox,” he replied.

Ronald blinked a few times, almost innocently, before a causal smile took possession of his features once more. “There’s no reason not to treat like a party, though,” he said, “Let those blokes see we have some good times here. There’s nothing to be depressed about. That’s what I always say.”

“It does sound like something you would say,” returned William, “I do not, however, see any reason to pass along any foolish notions. Please return to your work, Knox, as I do have something I need to complete at the moment.”

Ronald looked a little discouraged, but he merely nodded his head and walked back to his desk. With a soft sigh, William let his eyes wander over the other workers before continuing his trek out of the room and down the hall. Most of the buildings in their realm were connected in some manner or another, so after a few twists and turns, William found himself in the building that housed the academy. Finally, he came to the room that was his destination, and stepped through the double doors without a sign of emotion upon his face.

The newest recruits, those who had just been reborn as Shinigami, turned to look at him. Identical green and gold eyes that shimmered with identical fear and confusion watched as he stepped into the center of the room.

The holidays had always marked an increase in their numbers, but it had always caused a bit of bitterness to rise in William. It seemed like a poor timing to give these newly reborn lost the sobering news.

Merry Christmas and welcome to your punishment.


End file.
